U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,405 describes a fuel injector which has a valve-closure member connected to a valve needle, the valve-closure member cooperating with a valve seat surface formed on a valve seat element to form a sealing seat. A magnetic coil is provided for the electromagnetic actuation of the fuel injector, the magnetic coil cooperating with an armature that is connected to the valve needle by force-locking. Surrounding the armature and the valve needle is an additional mass, which has a cylindrical shape and is connected to the armature via an elastomeric layer.
The disadvantage with this is particularly the costly design with an additional component. In addition, the large-surfaced elastomer ring is disadvantageous for the pattern of the magnetic field and hinders the closing of the field lines, and thus the achievement of high attractive forces during the opening movement of the fuel injector.